ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisner is Missing
Prisner is Missing 'is an episode of ''Sem 2.10. '' Plot Somewhere, in a tiny glass cell, a purple creature named Prisner is seen sitting silently with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, raises his hands, and suddenly opens a portal out of nowhere. He stands up, walks into it and vanishes. We then see the team talking to Alan Albright in a hologram. (Alan): One of the Area 51 prisoners escaped his cell 30 minutes ago. (Sem): How? Area 51 is known for keeping aliens prisoner for years. (Alan): His species has the power of teleporting. He spend years charging his energy for a portal strong enough to get him out of there. (Sem): How will we find him if he can be teleporting himself as we speak? (Alan): By downloading the DNA sample we took from him into the DNAtrix. He did. (DNAtrix): Alien species unlocked. Arlursapien. Teleportal able for usage. (Alan): If you find him, you can use this copy of him to close his portals. But lets use the map option for now. We then see a map coming out of DNAtrix. (Sem): He's at the harbor! Lets go! The ship flies over to the harbor. Above it, Sem climbs on top of the ship. (Sem): ''Goop! '' He jumps off the ships and lands right before Prisner. (Sem): Alright, hands where I can see them! (Prisner): Ofcourse, officer. He raises his hands, but makes a portal, steps in it, and comes back behind Sem and kicks him in the back. (Sem): Seems like you want do this the hard way. ''Epic Amazing Form transformation.... (Sem): ''Amazing Goop! ''Time for me to kick your can! He jumped onto Prisner and became solid. (Prisner): What? I can't move! (Sem): And we're staying right here until the ship finds a place to land. (Prisner): Never! I will not return to that horrible place. (Sem): What's so bad about it? (Prisner): I spend all my time watching miserable lifeforms rot away in their own rage or sadness. I sat there charging my power with the thought my planet would be destroyed. I came to Earth for help, and they locked me up. All I want is my family, my children.... Sem came off him and turned back. (Sem): Wow. All that time I thought you were a criminal.... (Prisner): This planet is full of misery. I shall get my revenge and destroy this miserable planet! (Sem): Leave Earth out of this! (Prisner): My planet is completely destroyed and I will ''not ''let this slide! He tried to tackle Prisner, but he dodged it by rolling into a portal. We then cut to Sem back on the ship. (Danic): What did you do to him? (Sem): All I know is that he wants revenge on what Earth did to him by destroying it. (Xion): We canot let that happen! (Sem): And we're not going to! But we need a plan. I need an alien strong enough to defeat him. And I think I know who..... We then cut to Prisner at a nuclear power plant. (Sem): Prisner! (Prisner): Not now! I shall throw this bom through a portal into the power plant! (Xion): Shakespeare. (Prisner): SILENCE! (Sem): How about I let you do the talking? (Prisner): Si...Wait, what? (Sem): (transform) ''Teleportal! '' He closed Prisner's portal! Prisner tried to make portal after portal, but it didn't work. (Prisner): Stop it, you fool! (Sem): Alright, I'll you make this one! He made a portal, and Xion and Danic pushed him into it. He then fell from the ceiling. (Danic): Well, he's unconscious. We then cut (again) to Prisner being picked up by Plumbers. (Plumber): Don't worry, we have energy sucking necklaces back at the lab at Incarcecon. (Sem): Good. Also... (Plumber): What? (Sem): You kinda want to put him into therapy. '''THE END! AncientMinisterz about Prisner is Missing This was probably my favorite episode to write, and I really like Prisner's personality. He'll probably return sometime, but for now, he's at Incarcecon therapy. I began this episode as just some introduction for Teleportal, but it turned out as probably my favorite episode. - AncientMinisterz﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10